This invention relates to bicycle seats, and more particularly to an improved mounting system for lightweight bicycle seats.
Weight is an extremely important factor in the design of lightweight bicycles, with even minute weight savings being prized by competitors in that sport. In essentially all bicycles, the seat is conventionally attached to the seat post by two generally parallel metal bars or rods running longitudinally of the seat and spaced from its underside. These bars are engaged and held in place by appropriate mounting hardware associated with the seat post.
Because of the weight factor and the need for strength, bicycle seats are typically sold with one of three kinds of bars: steel, chromalloy, or titanium. In ascending order, these materials are lighter but more expensive. Nevertheless, many riders are willing to bear the high cost of titanium in order to minimize the weight of the seat assembly.
A mechanical disadvantage of the conventional seat mounting is the fact that the bars tend to bend in use, so that the seat eventually goes out of alignment. Also, the attachment brackets for the bars interfere with the aerodynamic flow of air under the seat.
It would therefor be desirable to provide a seat mounting which is very light yet sturdy, inexpensive, aerodynamic and easy to mount.
The present invention provides a seat mounting with the above-identified desirable qualities by forming the seat mounting integrally with the seat itself. The inventive mounting includes a preferably T-shaped or T-beam rail that protrudes perpendicularly from the underside of the seat and extends longitudinally thereof. Like the seat itself, the rail of this invention is formed of nylon impregnated with carbon fiber. This material rivals the strength of titanium but is still lighter, yet less expensive and easily moldable into an aerodynamic shape that easily slides into a mounting bracket on the seat post.